Bet On It
by KrimzonReign
Summary: Minato as we know sealed the mightly kyuubi iinto his first and only child. At age five she was attacked causing a crack in the seal. that day young naruto dissappeared from the village. it's been fives years. What happened to her?
1. The Bet

hey everyone here is my first crack at a naruto fic. not pairings yet. reviews are of course welcome

Chapter One-

In the hidden leaf village of Konoha a great travesty occurred. A giant nine-tailed red fox demon known as the most powerful of all the tailed demons, the Kyuubi seemingly attacked the village without cause in a blind rage. That day was October tenth, almost ten years ago. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze fought the demon with everything he had but no bijuu can be killed by mortal hands so in order to protect the home he loves he sacrificed his own life in order to perform a forbidden Jutsu that seals away the fox's soul into a living newborn. That newborn was Minato's first and only daughter, Naruto Azure Namikaze. Minato's dying wish was that his daughter be treated as the hero she is for keeping the demon at bay so it will never be let loose upon the world again. Unfortunately his wish was heard on deaf ears as the poor girl endured much verbal and physical abuse from almost everyone in the village. When young Naruto had her fifth birthday a horrible incident caused the seal to crack and Naruto disappeared from the village not to be seen again for the next five years.

Five years later in a village called Villa Villa a young girl about ten years old having shaggy shoulder length blonde hair, pale blue eyes with diamond shaped pupils, four black whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a pair of black baggy pants a black baggy long sleeved shirt, a red camo sleeveless shirt over that and a pair of black sneakers. Strapped to her side is a black pouch looking empty having seals sewn into the material which allow the pouch to hold a lot more than it really can. This young girl is Naruto Namikaze. Naruto is currently walking into a casino to gamble up some cash. You see Naruto is incredibly lucky with bets and gambling, in fact she has yet to loose. . . Ever. Being so lucky she has been given the name Lady Luck's Ace. Going into the casino she is pleasantly greeted by the employees who recognize her. Giving a foxy grin in response she gets some chips heading over to an open spot at a card table. Asking the dealing what game it is the brunette woman replies "21,miss."

Deciding on playing Naruto places a few chips down as a really busty blonde woman with brown eyes having her hair in two low ponytails with her bangs framing her face wearing dark blue pants, light grey kimono top, a green robe, and a crystal with a blue glass bead on each side hanging on a thin silver chain around the woman's neck notices Naruto stating "aren't you a little young to be gambling away your money gaki?"

"one, I'm no brat, two I don't loose, and three age has never stopped me." Naruto replies. The busty woman raises her eyebrow in curiosity saying "Oh? You never loose huh? How about we see about that gaki? "

A grin forms on Naruto's face saying "yeah, I'll make a bet. But first are you a ninja by chance?"

"you could say that yes but why would you care?" the blonde replies

"how about if I win you teach me a Jutsu you know and if you win you can have all the money I have on me"

"And just how much is that?"

"few thousand dollars"

"you want to bet a few thousand dollars against a stranger for a Jutsu?" the woman asks with a disbelieving look

"yep."

"you don't even know what Jutsu it is"

"don't care, bound to be useful somehow. What's the matter? Don't think it's a fair bet?"

The woman just shakes her head saying "if you somehow win I'll make sure it's decent. To make sure you ain't lying to me gaki put the money on the table"

Nodding Naruto reaches into her pouch pulling out the money showing she wasn't lying and places it on the table

"alright then, which ever one of us hits 21 or is closer to it without going over wins."

"ok. Lady "

"learn respect gaki, my name is Tsunade, not lady."

" well, I'm not gaki, it's Naruto." 'I'm about to beat a Sannin at 21. This is awesome.'

The dealer gives both Tsunade and Naruto two cards face down trying to hold back her grin since Naruto has made bets like this with people a lot. Every time the result is the same.

The two blondes flip over their cards and one starts laughing her ass off while the other looks in complete shock.

Naruto has a king of hearts and the Ace of spades while Tsunade has a five of clubs and a two of hearts. Naruto hit 21

"that's not possible. . . . . I just lost . . . . to a child."

"I told you, lady luck loves me."

"Apparently she does gaki. You won and I will keep my end of the bargain. the Jutsu I promised is with my assistant Shizune at the hotel. Lets go gaki."

Naruto grabs the money putting it back into her pouch and follows Tsunade out of the casino and down the street toward a two story hotel building.

"so gaki what's with the marks on your face? They war paint or something?" Tsunade asks while walking into her hotel room.

"birthmarks."

"those things are birthmarks?"

"I guess so since I've had em as long as I can remember"

"what about your parents? What did they say about them?"

Naruto shrugs replying "they don't say anything. Dead people can't speak."

"guardian then?"

"I look after myself."

"but your just a child." a feminine voice states. Looking toward the bathroom Naruto sees the black haired brown eyed woman is who spoke. The woman is wearing a black kimono. Figuring that is tsunade assistant Shizune, Naruto says "wasn't my choice but shit happens."

'ok, now I'm curious about this girl. Just who is she?' tsunade wonders "just how long have you been on your own, Naruto?" Tsunade asks

Naruto thinks for a moment before asking "you guys know about the big fox that attacked a place called Konoha right? How long ago was that?"

Tsunade and Shizune look at each other before Tsunade says "about ten years ago on October tenth."

"umm, five years then"

"what does that have to do with this?"

"I was born the day the fox came and kicked out of Konoha on my fifth birthday." Naruto explains

Tsunade's eyes narrow before asking "do you have a design on your stomach that appears when you use chakra?"

"yeah, but it is always there now." Naruto says. Shizune looks at Tsunade 'does Tsunade know something about Naruto?'

"would you mind letting me see?"

"I guess not" Naruto lifts her shirt revealing a black spiral design around her navel having red lines all through it looking like cracks in the design having been filled with red.

Looking closely at the design Tsunade thinks 'looks like sensei was unable to keep Minato's wish, if my perverted old teammate was nearby I'd have him look at this. She was just five years old when she was kicked out meaning there is no way she knows the truth. I did not want to go back to Konoha anytime soon but it just isn't safe for a jinchuuriki who doesn't know anything about being a jinchuuriki to be wandering about. The gaki likes to learn Jutsu's so perhaps I can bribe her to go to Konoha in exchange for another Jutsu'

"uhhh, you done yet?" Naruto asks 'what the hell is so interesting?

"mmhmm" Tsunade replies allowing Naruto to pull down her shirt. "I do believe I owe you a Jutsu. Shizune would you go grab the blue scroll for me?"

"uh, yes. Of course." Shizune states going to the closet stepping over a sleeping pig and she grabs a normal sized scroll that is blue with white swirls on it. She gives the scroll to Tsunade who unwraps it skimming through it before finding what she wants, unsealing another scroll from the blue one this one being black with white circles all around it. "you know what summons are gaki?" Tsunade asks.

"yeah, I've seen ninja summon animals to help them." Naruto says remembering a white haired guy summoning a really big frog. 'The frog was bigger than the guy and it could talk.'

"well, this is a summoning scroll I picked up a while back. I have no use for it as I'm happy with my own summons. They are some type of feline but I don't remember what kind. It's yours gaki, the scroll has all the info you need." Tsunade explains giving the scroll to Naruto.

"cool. Thanks baa-chan."

"yeah, . . . Wait. What did you just call me?" she asks having a edge in her tone causing Naruto to grin

"I called you Baa-chan, baa-chan."

"you trying to say I'm old!?"

"not trying to say I am saying."

"come here you little shit!"

Naruto quickly bolts out the door with Tsunade chasing after her and for the next hour the whole town can hear Naruto laughing and Tsunade cursing . Though Tsunade isn't a Sannin for no reason so she does get a few whacks into the little prankster. After Shizune is able to calm Tsunade down and Naruto is positive she's safe. Tsunade decides to talk

"alright gaki, you obviously like learning about Jutsu's and you defiantly move like a ninja so why not become one?"

"I would love to but you need to live in a village that has them."

"what about going back to Konoha?"

A scowl forms on Naruto's face "why in hell would I go back there? Almost everyone hated me."

"and the ones that don't?"

"just gramps, a lady that scares people, and a few others"

"so because of what others think of you, your going to never see those who do care about you again?"

"yes…no….it wasn't my choice to leave in the first place."

"but it was to not go back. A real ninja doesn't run away, a real ninja faces it head on." seeing Naruto's mind running Tsunade turns to Shizune saying "Shizune, we will be leaving in the morning" turning back to Naruto she says "if you decide to go back meet us at the hotel in the morning. If your not there by noon your on your own. Lets go Shizune" ' I need a drink.'

Tsunade and Shizune both leave Naruto to her thoughts.

When they are a distance away Shizune asks "are we really going back to Konoha?"

A smile forms on Tsunade's face saying "that's up to Naruto."

Elsewhere Naruto is sitting on a tree branch which hangs above a small river in thought 'should I go back? I mean they didn't even want me there, that much is obvious. But if I want to become a ninja I have to go back. I would have a few people glad to see me again and it has been a few years so maybe it will be different. I don't know what to do. . . . . .hey maybe my new summons would have some advice?'

Reaching into her pouch she pulls out the scroll unrolling it and reading the directions

To become the new summoner you must sign your name in your blood mixed with your chakra, this makes you the permanent summoner until you die. 'so that's what happened.' Naruto muses continuing to read. After that is done you will use these hand signs with chakra to summon one of us thus finalizing the contract. 'still doesn't tell me what kind of cat they are. Guess I'll find out' nicking her finger she moves chakra to her hand mixing it with her blood as she signs her name. as the blood touches the paper it turns black drying instantly. Looking at the hand sign she goes through them a few times without using chakra making sure she has them right. Once sure she has it down she stands up and goes through the hand signs using chakra saying "summoning Jutsu" and slamming her hand down releasing the chakra in a burst. A burst of black smoke surrounds her.

"it's been years since another summoner has come along and you are by far the youngest." a male voice states.

As the smoke clears Naruto sees a black leopard with white spots basically a reverse snow leopard. This one is the size of a normal leopard having orange eyes.

"so you're a leopard?" Naruto asks

"kage-leopard to be specific. Ability to use shadow. My name is Nero. What is yours? " the leopard asks

"my names Naruto Uzumaki. What do you mean by using shadow?"

"like this" Nero states before a small shadow appears looking like a ball of black flame. "we control it by will, soon you will be able to as well"

Naruto's eyes widen "I will be able to do that?"

"and much more."

"that's awesome" remembering the reason she summoned him in the first place she asks "hey, the reason I summoned you was that I wanted to ask you for some advice"

"I'll answer the best I can" Nero truthfully replies and Naruto explains what happened today including winning the scroll, getting chased by Tsunade then the question of returning home.

"that is a big question. But the real question is why do you want to become a ninja? There must be a reason."

"well, when I was still living in Konoha I was attacked a lot, don't know why but it was always worse on my birthday which was also the day they celebrated the death of the Kyuubi. Quite a few times the attacks would get real bad and when I thought I was going to die Anko-chan was there using her ninja skills to save me. I want to be a ninja to do that too. ''

"so you want to be a ninja to protect those who cared for you, as in keep them safe? Nero asks

"yeah, that's the ninja I want to be."

"well, how can you do that here?"

"huh?"

"to protect those you love it is kind of helpful to be there with them. And the ones you love live in Konoha. You can't do that living here now can you?"

"no. .. . I can't. . . . . thank you Nero."

"your welcome Naruto, I take it we are done for now?"

"yeah" Naruto says. "next time you see me I'll be a ninja for Konoha."

"good luck to you" Nero disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

"now what do I do till tomorrow?" Naruto swings upside down rocking back in forth for a few minutes trying to think of something to do when a thought comes to mind 'hey, baa-chan had the scent of sake on her. Meaning she's a drinker. I bet she's drinking tonight too. Which means in the morning. .. . . . . .' a mischievous grin form on her face as she lets go of the branch holding her up she falls down easily landing on her feet using chakra to stand on the water, a trick she learned from a traveling nuke ninja. The guy loves bets and she managed to learn a few things from him, he lost every bet they made. The little girl dressed in boy clothes seemed to find it quite funny. Smiling at the memory she heads back to town ' I miss those two. Wonder if I'll run into them again?'

She idly wonders while going back to the casino since she needs to win a bit more money for ninja gear and whatever else she might need living in a house again. Better safe than sorry. For the next few hours Naruto using her insane luck to earn a few grand. The casino owner says he miss her after hearing she's going back to Konoha. Naruto's luck had always brought in customers wanting to beat lady luck's Ace and Naruto would of course beat them. Quite often she would split the amount with the owner for the room she stayed in upstairs. She always gave a whole lot more than necessary keeping the owner happy. Didn't bother her since she could win more. In exchange for all the customers and extra dough the owner would give her first dibs on anything ninja related that would turn up. It was how she got the almost endless space pouch she has strapped to her side.

In the morning the owner's wife pulls Naruto into the office before she leaves. Like her husband she has long black hair going to her waist while her husband is at his shoulders in a tight ponytail. She hair bright green eyes, he has brown, they both wear black clothing. Her name is Crystal and his is Brian. Anyway Crystal brings Naruto into the office right before Naruto walks out the door.

"Naruto I need your help, Brian has been kidnapped"

………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................

and there is chapter one. i hope you like. i would very much appriciate a few reviews. Oh, did anyone guess who the nuke ninja was?

later my homies!


	2. Home Again

Well people I finally finished chapter 2. I really would like some reviews before I submit Chapter 3. I do really appricate the people who favorited me so thanks to you guys!

Bet on it chapter 2

Home again

"he's what!?" Naruto exclaims

"he's been kidnapped. I found this note attached to the office door by a throwing star." she explains handing Naruto a slightly torn piece of paper. Naruto grabs it and reads the note

To the co-owner of B.C. Casino,

Bring 5 million dollars to our camp set up outside the village within two days

or your husband is dead.

Naruto mind instantly starts working up a plan stating "I'll get him back just stay here watching the casino."

"be careful Naruto."

Looking at Crystal she gives her a foxy grin before going out the door toward the camp. When she reaches the exit of the town she leaps up to the trees going through a cross shaped hand sign performing the kage bushin no Jutsu creating a single clone then that clone performs an advanced henge of a bird common around here. Giving the henged clone orders it soon takes off flying up over the kidnappers camp scanning over everything. After having everything memorized the clone flies away to dismiss itself without letting the camp know. Naruto feels the clone dismiss receiving it's memories of the camps layout and where Brian is being held. 'alright, by the looks of things this is merely a bunch of greedy bandits wanting money. There is only twenty of them having two guarding the small tent holding Brian. First I gatta get him out before I deal with the bandits. Once he's out of harms way then I won't have to worry while I finish them' going through her memory of the camp she produces a dozen clones each of them using the henge to become field mice. The clones spread throughout the camp completely unnoticed by the bandits going to seemingly random spots. Receiving a mental confirmation that all clones are at their designated spots Naruto herself also uses the henge to look like a field mouse and scurries down the tree running through the camp to the tent Brian is being held in. sliding under the door she spots Brian sitting in the center of the tent tied to the chair unharmed. Silently she releases the henge in front of Brian immediately covering his mouth to prevent the startled yelp from her sudden appearance. Once Brian realizes it's her Naruto moves her hand to her mouth indicating to remain quiet. Receiving a nod she quickly unties him by slashing the ropes with a kunai. Pulling him next to the door she mentally orders a clone on the other side of the camp to initiate her part. A second later a explosion is heard in that area. Naruto gets into an offensive stance with a kunai ready as one of the two guarding bandits walks into the tent unprepared as Naruto swiftly slices the mans throat after covering his mouth so his cry won't alert anyone. Sensing the other guard's chakra signature leave to investigate the explosion.

Turning to Brian she says " come on, we don't have much time before they come to check on you."

Telling him to stay close she sets off another clone allowing her and Brian to escape the camp undetected as she sets off her exploding clones which either kill bandits near the clones or at least injure them. Reaching a safe distance naruto orders the remaining five clones that she pumped with more chakra than the others having them placed in the four corners of the camp and one in the center to all detonate themselves at once causing the whole camp to be engulfed in a huge explosion. Grinning Naruto states "and that is how to deal with bandits." ' had they been ninja this would have been hella difficult since ninja would have been able to sense the chakra coming from my clones. Plus they would have been more prepared.'

Naruto and Brian go back to the casino where a worried Crystal is waiting. Seeing Brian she runs into his arms with obvious relief.

"oh, honey I was so worried. Your not hurt or anything are you?" Crystal asks

"it's alright dear I'm fine. Naruto made sure of that" Brian replies ruffling Naruto's hair who grumbles at the gesture saying "just used the element of surprise to my advantage to get in and out as quickly as possible."

Crystal giggles at Naruto's obvious dislike of Brian messing with her hair "well in any case thank you so much for saving him, we owe you so much for what you've done for us and our casino. We are both going to miss you very much. Before you go I have something for you, I was going to give it to you on your birthday but now is more suitable. Close your eyes"

Doing as told Naruto shuts her eyes and her sensitive hearing picks up crystals movements hearing her pull something from her pockets making a soft jingling sound as she feels Crystal put the item over her head.

"alright, open your eyes"

Opening her eyes Naruto learns the item is a black chain necklace with four pendants. These pendants are small playing cards being the aces of hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades. The pendants are a metallic orange and the symbols are red. In the middle of each symbol is a golden yellow spiral.

"wow. . . . . thank you. It's awesome" Naruto says in awe while giving them both a hug.

"you better get going, its almost noon" Brian says looking at his watch

"are you serious!?" Naruto exclaims before saying goodbye and bolting toward the hotel

At the hotel we find Tsunade and Shizune are waiting in the front lobby.

Shizune glances at the clock as it strikes twelve looking at Tsunade she is about to ask something when they hear a loud crash. Both turn their heads to the front entrance where they see Naruto sprawled on the floor cursing about some cat that supposedly came out of no where.

"seems she made her choice" Tsunade states "looks like we are going to Konoha after all"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it's one thing Tsunade learned about traveling with Naruto is that the brat is fine as long as she is kept busy with anything related to ninja training. Unfortunately Naruto learns quick, meaning she finds something else to keep herself occupied. That means Naruto starts pulling pranks, normally that wouldn't bother Tsunade but since it's just them that means Tsunade is Naruto's one and only victim. Almost every time Tsunade has tried to drink her sake she keeps hidden from Shizune there has been something wrong with it. Once it was filled with jalapeño hot sauce, another time it was some odd blue goop, and this morning. . . . .

BOOM!!

"NARUTO!!!!" Tsunade yells in anger having her hair neon blue as she yet again starts chasing the blonde prankster "this better not be permanent!" seeing the blonde run even faster her face turns bright red in rage easily catching up to Naruto grabbing the blonde by the shirt and hurling her into a tree which upon impact Naruto disappears into a puff of smoke showing that was merely a clone of Naruto. The real Naruto is intelligently hiding somewhere until Tsunade calms down. Shizune having been told ahead of time about the prank kept her distance from Tsunade. Three days go by and Naruto would send a clone to see if Tsunade had calmed down. Today the clone had returned unharmed showing Tsunade no longer has the urge to kill. That and Tsunade was able to get her hair back to blonde. When they reach Konoha Tsunade resists the urge to cry 'thank kami we are here. I can finally drink without worry of Naruto messing with it. I pity the Jounin who has Naruto and can't keep her occupied with ninja training.'

Going to the front gate they are stopped by two Chuunin ninja that ask for their names and purpose of coming to Konoha.

"my name is Tsunade. This is Shizune and Naruto. We are here to see the Hokage"

The Chuunin recognize the name Tsunade and allow her to pass through along with Shizune and Naruto but when they see the whisker marks they realize who Naruto is and one of the Chuunin leaks out a small amount of killing intent. Just enough for Tsunade to notice it. As they make their way to the Hokage tower all three notice that the majority of the people who recognize Naruto develop a look of hate varying from dislike to full blown killing intent. Naruto seems oblivious to it, Shizune is confused as to why they are so unhappy of Naruto's return, and Tsunade is plain pissed thinking 'this is why the brat didn't want to return. No child should deal with this much hatred.'

Reaching the Hokage tower a dark haired, green eyed woman in a simple dark green kimono greets them warmly saying "good afternoon, my name is Naomi. I am the Hokage's secretary, how may I help you?"

"is the Hokage in?" Shizune asks seeing Tsunade is mentally calming herself

"yes he is, he is in his office doing paperwork" Naomi explains while picking up the phone calling him. A moment later she tells the Hokage that three individuals are here to see him nodding she asks "he wishes to know who you are and why you wish to see him"

"tell him it's Tsunade"

Naomi tells the Hokage and she says "he says to go right in"

The trio go past the secretary and up the spiral stairs to the top floor stopping at a pair of large doors Tsunade tells Naruto and Shizune to wait here until she calls for them before walking through the door with out bothering to knock. In the office is an elder man in white and red robes seated at his large wooden desk. This being Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Sarutobi gets up from his chair saying "this is quite a surprise Tsunade. From what I was told, by you is that you were never going to come back to Konoha."

"yeah well something, rather someone came up"

"and who would that be?"

"come on in guys"

Shizune and Naruto walk into the office with Naruto sporting her foxy grin saying "hi gramps"

Sarutobi's jaw drops open slightly in shock "Naruto? Your alive?"

Naruto nods "I'm no ghost if that's what your thinking"

"anyway, I found the brat in Villavilla"

"did not. You lost a bet with me at the casino"

"the specifics don't matter brat"

"ya just don't want people to know you lost to a kid baa-chan"

"I told you to stop calling me that gaki" Tsunade states trying to smack Naruto upside her head but Naruto moves out of the way sticking her tongue out at her. Sarutobi sweat drops thinking 'that is definantly Naruto. Who else would purposely try to piss off a Sannin and actually get away with it?'

Sighing in frustration at missing Naruto she says "anyway...., the brat wants to become a ninja and from what I've seen she already has what is needed to become a Genin"

"really now? that's good to hear. In a few days the academy students are going to take their final exam to become Genin, I'll send a letter to the teacher to allow Naruto to also take the exam. If you pass I will allow you to become a Genin to be assigned with two other Genin and a Jounin to teach you. Now may I ask how long you plan on staying Tsunade?"

"just long enough to see the gaki graduate and that she knows everything she needs to know" Tsunade explains emphasizing on the word everything. Sarutobi nods saying "don't worry she will. Now I know you are not the biggest fan when it comes to shopping and Naruto I'm sure is in need of doing just that. So I'm sure there is a particular Jounin who would love to help."

"yeah, well there is a few things I wish to get done so I will be going. You better pass brat"

Naruto grins saying "bye **baa-chan **"

A vein pops in Tsunade's head as she starts chasing the grinning blonde around the office trying to smack that smile off her face while Sarutobi and Shizune watch in amusement

"Tsunade does realize the nickname is a way Naruto shows she cares. . . . . . Right?" Sarutobi asks

"oh, yes she knows" shizune replies

(Crash)

"C-mere you little shit so I can break you!" Tsunade exclaims

"well at least I think she does. . . . . . "

After Tsunade gets a hold of Naruto in a headlock giving the prankster a nice old fashion noogie she calms down enjoying the blonde squirm and whine. Tsunade and Shizune take their leave so Sarutobi can inform Naruto on personal matters.

Clearing his throat Sarutobi calls Naruto over asking her to have a seat in the two cushion couch against the wall. Doing as told Naruto plops down on the couch asking "what is it gramps?"

"Naruto there is something that you should know, it involves the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

"what about it?"

"well, the thing is that what I am about to tell you is considered S ranked information and has been forbidden to be talked about being punishable by death."

Naruto's eyes widen at the severity of the punishment asking "then why are you telling me gramps?"

"because it involves you"

"what do you mean?"

"the day you were born was the day the Kyuubi attacked the village. Minato Namikaze gave his life to use a forbidden Jutsu to seal the fox away"

'wait, sealed away? The first thing I was taught at the academy before getting kicked out was that it was killed not sealed away.' keeping her questions until Sarutobi finishes she continues to listen.

"since the Kyuubi was one of the nine bijuu and the most powerful one, it could not just be killed. It had to be sealed away into something having enough strength to keep it sealed. Something with untapped chakra coils, something that would grow to use its prisoners power as its own."

"someone like me gramps?"

"yes Naruto. Minato sealed the Kyuubi in you. That day I made a law forbidding anyone who knew to speak of it to hopefully give you a normal life. So no one your age here knows. "

"so much for normal huh gramps?"

"I am very sorry I could not protect you like I should of. "

"that's ok gramps. I ended up finding two people who cared about me and I was hoping that every once and awhile you would let me visit them"

"of course I would. All I would need is a little notice to make a temporary passport so you won't be considered a missing ninja. Now I have already sent for a specific Jounin to help you buy things that you'll need. "

"who is that?" Naruto asks and a few moments later she feels something slithering across her lap. Looking down Naruto sees a black snake roughly three feet long with a white diamond pattern along its back. Naruto starts grinning as she recognizes the snake. Letting the snake slither up to her shoulders she braces herself as a violet haired woman appears out of nowhere giving Naruto a bone crushing hug

"Dammit Naru I thought you died." suddenly the woman bashes Naruto on the head in anger "what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Holding her head in pain Naruto asks in mild anger "what do you mean!? you're the one who just hit me!"

Naruto instantly shuts up when she sees fire blazing in the woman's brown eyes

"what do you think I mean? you disappear without a trace for five years and just pop up out of nowhere with a Sannin? Where the hell were you!?"

"I'm sorry! I was thrown out of the village and ended up in villa villa. It was so nice to feel wanted that I didn't want to leave right away. There wasn't exactly a whole lot who cared here. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I'm sorry Anko."

Hearing the reason the anger in Anko fades but being Anko she smacks Naruto upside the head once more saying "damn right your sorry."

Naruto rubs the sore spot on her head 'crazy woman'

After a oh so fun filled afternoon of shopping with Anko, Naruto walks into the Hokage's office sporting her new out fit almost exactly like her previous outfit except this one has white baggy pants, white baggy long sleeved shirt, a red and white camouflage sleeveless shirt having a black spiral on the back overlapping the camo design. Luckily Anko wasn't able to convince her to wear anything similar to Anko's revealing attire. A few store owners had some broken limbs due to their negative reaction toward Naruto. Took about five tries till they found someone who would sell Naruto anything without any difficulty. Seeing the Hokage Naruto says

"hey gramps, how's the house hunting going ?"

"just fine Naruto. I have a place ready for you. It's a nice place so if your ready I'll take you there."

"yeah, I'm ready, Anko helped me get everything." Naruto replies

Sarutobi walks over to Naruto placing his hand on her shoulder before performing the Shunshin Jutsu without hand signs. A few moments later the duo appear behind the Hokage monument where a two story five bedroom house is hidden having a good twenty acres of land covered in forest scenery. The property is a little over grown having not been touched for ten years. Naruto looks around in awe noticing on the front door of the house is a spiral symbol signifying some type of clan lived here.

"this is my new home gramps?" Naruto asks and seeing him nods she grins

"this used to belong to Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. This is what he built for himself."

"wait. This was the fourth's?" Naruto asks in surprise "why do I get to live here?"

"Minato instructed me to gives this place to you once you were old enough to care for yourself. He no longer needs it. You were given a heavy burden with no choice. He wanted to help you for having to place that burden on you."

"he's my dad right?"

Sarutobi sputters in surprise and Naruto says

"I'm no idiot gramps. I see the resemblance."

Sighing he nods "yes he is your father. With learning of the Kyuubi I didn't want to overload you with all this."

"I understand. Who was my mom? Is that where my last name came from?"

"your mother was Kushina Uzumaki a konoichi from another village. Whirlpool I believe."

"what happened to her?"

"there was complications during the pregnancy"

"oooh……….."

"I do wish I could stay longer but I have much to do."

"that's fine gramps. I'm gonna look around"

"don't forget about the Genin exam"

"gotcha"

The Hokage disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto to explore her new home. Glancing around she mumbles "this place is a mess" summoning some chakra she uses a one hand seal and five separate clones appear from a swirl of snow.

"clean and organize the property then start working on the basics that will most likely be on the exam including the boring informational crap."

Leaving her clones to get to work Naruto heads into the village determined to find a place to gamble.

Yay. chapter 2 is finished!


	3. UPDATE

**This isn't a chapter just a little update to my few readers. I first want to apologize for my lack of updating. I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story it's just my life is extremely busy with work and school. I am currently working on chapter three and I promise to upload it as soon as I can. All I ask is some nice reviews . thank you for your patience people.**


End file.
